Juujika ni Sasagu Nanae Ensou
Juujika ni Sasagu Nanae Ensou (十字架に捧ぐ七重奏 Juujika ni Sasagu Nanae Ensou, lit. Septet Devoted to the Cross) is the 11eyes: Resona Forma's opening theme song. Information *'Album:' Juujika ni Sasagu Shichijuusou *'Lyrics:' Ayane *'Vocal:' Ayane *'Composer:' Keisuke Kurose, mo2 *'Arranger:' IMAJO, mo2 *'Publisher:' 5pb. Records *'Distributor:' Geneon Universal Entertainment Lyrics 'Romaji' akai yoru ga owari o tsuge atarashii sekai wa tsukura reru? me ni mienu kizuato wa kioku no naka e to kizama re hibiku onaji tamashii o motsu bokura hika re ai kodou chikai kasane sono imi sae tashikame aeba shizuka ni inochi-tou seru The dark and red night kodokuna honoo ga hikari o hanatsu mamorubeki mono ga boku ni wa ari aisuru hito no tame naraba kono ni mo subete o sasage rareru kasanete kita namida no ato sono tsurugi de yami o kirisaite boku-tachi no nozomu sekai deai to wakare o kurikaeshite mo mirai o tsukamu sube wa kimi ga dashita sono kotae, juujitsunara jikuu o koe ni futari de aeta shinjitsu dake o mitsumete The dark and red night namida no rasen de musuba rete yuku mamorubeki mono wa kimi ni mo ari subete o kakete tatakatta nakama to mitsuketa kizuna ni naru tsumi o matotta ude ni wa batsu o nokoshite seoinagara tenshi no youna tsubasa o hirogete... tsunagi au ito ga itazurana unmei to kurosu shite iku sen mo no yoru o koete yukunara tomo to asu no tame dake The dark and red night kodokuna honoo ga hikari o hanatsu mamorubeki mono ga boku ni wa ari aisuru hito no tame naraba kono ni mo subete o sasage rareru tsumi o matotta ude ni wa batsu o nokoshite namida korae kanjou mo kokyuu mo tomo nakeyou 'Kanji' 赤い夜が終焉を告げ 新しい世界は創られる? 眼に見えぬ傷跡は 記憶の中へと刻まれ響く 同じ魂を持つ 僕ら 惹かれあい 鼓動・誓い・重ね その意味さえ 確かめ合えば 静かに命 灯せる The dark and red night 孤独な炎が閃光を放つ 守るべきものが僕には在り 愛する人の為ならばこの身体も 統べてを捧げられる 重ねてきた涙の跡 その剣で闇を切り裂いて 僕たちの望む世界 出逢いと別れを繰り返しても 未来を掴む術は 君が出したその答え、忠実なら 時空を超え 二人出逢えた 真実だけを見つめて The dark and red night 涙の螺旋で結ばれて往く 守るべきものは君にも在り 統べてを賭けて戦った仲間と 見つけた絆になる 罪を纏った腕には罰を残して 背負いながら 天使の様な翼を広げて... 繋ぎあう糸が 悪戯な運命とクロスして 幾千もの夜を越えて往くなら 友と明日の為だけ The dark and red night 孤独な炎が閃光を放つ 守るべきものが僕には在り 愛する人の為ならばこの身体も 統べてを捧げられる 罪を纏った腕には罰を残して 涙こらえ 感情も鼓弓も共鳴けよう 'English Translation' After the end of the red night is signaled, can a new world be created? Invisible scars are engraved and reverberated in our memories We, who have the same soul, were drawn together with our pulse, pledge, and overlap If we can at least confirm with each other that meaning then our lives are silently lit up The dark and red night The lonely flame sends forth flashes I have someone I want to protect For the sake of the one I love, I will give it my all The overlaying traces of tears, with that sword I cut open the darkness Even if the world that we all look forward to repeatedly met and parted The way to reach the future is the honest answer you gave Over time and space, we met only looking for the truth The dark and red night Toward the tie knitted by the vortex of tears where someone I want to protect is with friends, who bet all they have to fight become the bond that we found Carrying the burden of the arms bothered by the sin that leaves behind punishment the wings like that of angel spread out The threads connecting us are crossed by the mischievous destiny If we are going forth over thousands of nights, it is only for friend and tomorrow The dark and red night The lonely flame sends forth flashes I have someone I want to protect For the sake of the one I love, I will give it my all Besides the arms bothered by the sin that leaves behind punishment, I endure tears Let our emotions and the fiddle sing together Video Category:Opening theme songs